


Number 8

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied abuse, Object's POV, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choir Folders love to sit and talk whenever the students are learning. Folder Number 08 had the great chance at being a talented tenor's folder. His name was Jensen. But he hasn't been acting right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 8

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I just came up with this when I was in choir today, and kept looking at my folder, and thought, "If folders could talk, what would they say if their owner was abused?" I mulled it over, and now the plot bunny is eating all the carrots. XP so yeah. Enjoy!
> 
> And just as a final warning...character death.

It was a bright, crisp fall afternoon as the Ambassador Choir gathered into the classroom for their first choir class of the year. They would be assigned new folders, new seats, everything.

Folder Number 8 looked at all of the students' hands. It loved owners with nice hands. It spotted many candidates, which it was excited about.

It's friend, Folder Number 7, chastised it as usual. "8. You can't just judge people by their hands!"

"Don't tell me you don't secretly think about the feel of nice soft hands that aren't rough and squeezing the bindings out of you!" Number 8 countered. Number 7 grumbled something.

The teacher started calling out names, starting with the Soprano 1 section. Number 8 and Number 7 waited. The teacher went backwards with numbers, so they were some of the last ones.

Finally, about 5 minutes later, the teacher called, "Did I miss anyone?"

Two people waved. The teacher--her name was Mrs. Gardner--nodded, "Sorry boys. Mr. Ackles, you're Number 8. Mr. Padalecki, you're Number 7."

Number 8 gasped, not believing its luck. It had heard Jensen sing before. He was possibly the most talented Tenor in the whole section! It would have loved to see what would have happened if that Jason Manns boy had stayed in choir. He and Jensen would have carried their section all the way to the State Championships!

Jensen's hands were a bit calloused from an instrument. Number 8 recognized the feel, since he used to be owned by Jason. It was a guitar, clearly. But the callouses just served to make Jensen's hands more appealing and oddly soft. This was going to be a good year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was halfway through the year. Number 8 was troubled.

Jensen hadn't come to school lately without a couple bruises that were obviously inflicted by another human being. His voice was a bit hoarse from overuse, and he walked strangely.

Jared, Number 7's owner and Jensen's best friend, couldn't go a few seconds without glancing over at Jensen. He always looked troubled, even when the Alto 1 he held hands with was there. Number 8 remembered her name, Genevieve Cortese. She had Number 31.

Number 8 was taken home that day. Jensen needed to practice a little, since his voice hadn't been at its best.

That evening, Jensen took Number 8 out of the dark backpack. The room they were standing in smelled of sweat and other smells that were not pleasant, but Number 8 couldn't name. If it were human, he would have recognized them: beer, drugs, and sex.

But as it was a folder, and a choir one at that, it didn't get out much. Jensen set it on a rickety music stand that was obviously very old, and opened it up. He took out a sheet of music and thumbed through it. He opened a water bottle and drank some. Number 8 waited patiently for him to start singing. It enjoyed its owner's voice very much.

But just as Jensen put the water bottle down and opened his lips, a harsh shouting came from oustide the room. Jensen froze, all color draining from his face. He snatched Number 8 up and shut him back into the dark, shoving the bag under an old worn bed.

Number 8 couldn't understand the words being said, but it could hear banging, and then strange rocking above it. It heard Jensen giving pained noises, and could practically feel his disgust.

The next day, Jensen limped into class, but still held Number 8 with tender hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's going on with your owner?" Number 7 asked as the students packed up and put the folders back on their shelves.

"I don't know," Number 8 answered honestly, watching Jensen closely. "There was shouting and banging at his house. I don't like it there."

"What are you talking about?"

Number 8 related the events from the previous night to its friend. Number 7 didn't have a clue what was going on either.

Months passed in this manner. It was finally about 2 months before summer. Number 8 felt like it had been just yesterday that Jensen had first picked it up off its shelf with those nice hands.

But the strange thing was...Jensen wasn't at school that day. He had never missed one, so it was very odd.

The next day was the same. The whole week passed without a single appearance of Number 8's owner.

Finally, on Monday, Jared came in with tear streaks on his face. He wore black jeans, black shoes, and a black shirt. Genevieve Cortese clutched his hand, wearing similar clothing. Everyone was a bit confused, just like the folders.

Then the choir teacher went up to the front of the class, her voice quiet and grim. "I have some terrible news to tell you. Jensen Ackles...is no longer with us."

At first everyone didn't get it. Then what Mrs. Gardner said sunk in, and suddenly people were gasping and murmuring, tears pooling in their eyes too.

"His parents are being tried for abuse as we speak," Mrs. Gardner continued, swallowing the lump in her throat, "And the administators are having an assembly for each grade to discuss abuse and why it is important to come forward before it's too late. There will also be a memorial for Jensen at this assembly. I ask that you all remember him today, and keep him in your hearts. He was very dear to us all."

Mrs. Gardner didn't make the students sing that day, except for a hymn for Jensen, in which the Tenors got a prominent part. They changed up the program to fit it into their next performance.

Number 8 was never held by those gentle hands again, nor did it ever hear another voice so pure and rich as Jensen's. It would always remember him like the students remembered. With each passing day, Jensen's empty seat just got bigger and bigger to everyone.

The Ackles family was persecuted for abuse and murder. The whole school showed up for Jensen's funeral, because he had touched everyone's hearts in a way. The choir performed the hymn there too.

Number 8 saw a small space on the bulletin board that was preserved for Jensen. A photo of the grave was there under his picture, between other photos of him and choir members, smiling the brightest smile ever.

It couldn't help but think...that grave didn't have to be there. Jensen's name didn't have to be carved into stone.

Sometimes, Fate could be so cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry for killing off Jensen DX won't happen again if I can help it! And I'm sorry if this wasn't as good, I'm not that skilled of a writer XP but yeah. Bye!


End file.
